The Labyrinth Rebeaten
by chibi blue mouse
Summary: History repeats itself. The son of Jareth and Sarah is the Goblin Prince and as such must fufill the duties of his father. Enter Kailee, a hopelessly romantic mortal who wishes away her sister one night and must defeat the Labyrinth to get her back. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Wish

**A/N: Well . . . I got inspired to do another FanFiction . . . this one, however being set in the story of Labyrinth.**

**BlueMouse: That's right! Except it's sort of a next generation fic. Sorta.**

**Kara: Well it's definitely a Jareth/Sarah story and an OC/OC fic. We won't say how Jareth and Sarah got together since this is more focused around their son . . . with little blurbs of Jareth/Sarah every now and then.**

**Chibi: So without further ado, I present to you ****The Labyrinth – Rebeaten!**** I don't own anything from the awesomeness movie **_**Labyrinth**_** so don't sue me.**

Chapter 1: A wish

A girl, age 16, ran across a creek, using the protruding stones like a bridge to get to the rather peaceful scene on the other side. A weeping willow was hiding a stone bench and it seemed like a good place to get away from the world. A warm breeze blew softly on that sunny summer day, giving sweet relief from the heat. The girl wore a forest green skirt that ended right around her knees to give her a wider range of motion. Her shirt was a sky blue with short sleeves and three buttons, two of which were undone because of the aforementioned heat. Her shoes where what she liked to call tennis, but they were actually formed for running. But they were comfortable. And that's what she liked. Comfort. Her hair, which, if left loose, fell to a little bit past her shoulders and was slightly curly, though most would call it straight, was pulled up into a ponytail to keep the hairs from sticking to the back of her neck with sweat. Her vibrant green eyes concentrated on her footing so that she wouldn't slip and fall into the creek. As soon as she crossed over it, she parted the branches of the willow tree to rest in the shade and read her book in peace.

Kailee flopped onto the stone bench with a sigh as the little red book that she held opened up to her marked page. However, she didn't look at it. "It's hot . . ." she complained and then looked down to her book and started reading it aloud. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered . . . I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city . . ." she then slammed the book shut. "How cheesy!" she whined, her lower lip jutting out in a small pout. She then sighed. _Admit it . . . you _like_ cheesy lines . . ._ the brown haired girl sighed. Her little inner voice was almost always right . . . except when it told her to do bad things . . . then it was wrong and her conscience stepped in. Of course . . . there was always that burst of temper that silenced her conscience for a few seconds . . . She opened the book and continued reading to herself, though she had the lines practically memorized.

"To take back the child that you have stolen . . ." she shut the book again. "Well he didn't really steal it now did he? She's the one who wished it away." Kailee sighed as she leaned against the back of the cool stone bench. "I love how I'm just talking to myself for no particular reason whatsoever . . ." **((A/N: I actually do this! XD))** Then, she heard something that caused her to sit up straight and then jump up and run for home. A clock was tolling . . . It was seven o'clock . . . and she was late . . .

When Kailee finally got home, it was pouring rain. She let out a frustrated yell. "Oh I hate this! It's not supposed to rain in summer!" she screamed into the dark sky.

"Well it is! So get in here before you catch a cold!" her mother yelled at her from the safety of the porch. Kailee ran over to the relatively dry porch that was mostly sheltered by an overhang. She sighed.

"I'm sorry mom . . . I just . . . I lost track of time and I didn't realize-"

"Yes, yes, you and your books . . . Well get in and get out of those wet clothes!" Kailee's mother said as she gently pushed her daughter into the house. "Go on!" she said impatiently. "You're father and I have an important business meeting to go to and we don't want to be late!"

"He's not my father . . ." Kailee murmured under her breath angrily. Her parents had been separated for the past few years, but just recently, they had been trying to get back together. However, it had taken a toll on Kailee as she suddenly felt very distant from the man who helped bring her into this world. A man whom she wasn't sure she wanted to let back into her life . . .

Fortunately, her mother didn't hear her so she was allowed to escape up into her room unnoticed. However, in her room was . . .

"LIZZIE!! GET OUT OF MY THINGS!!!"

Kailee's year and a half old sibling was currently chewing on one of Kailee's beloved books. "LIZZIE! STOP IT! YOU'LL RUIN IT!!" she yelled at her younger sister who promptly started to cry as her teething toy, a.k.a. the book, was taken away from her. "Oh shut up you horrible little monster!" Kailee yelled at the young girl.

Kailee's mother entered in then. "Kailee! Don't say such awful things to your sister!"

"But mom! She was chewing on my book!!" Kailee complained. "It'll get all out of shape now and it won't ever have nice straight pages again!"

"I don't care! You don't say such awful things to Lizzie!" Kailee's mother then went over to her youngest daughter and picked her up, shhing her. "Kailee, I hope you will take care of your sister tonight . . . You do know how much I'm counting on you . . ." she said with a small frown as she left the room, Lizzie still bawling her eyes out.

Kailee huffed and fell back on her bed. "I hate this life." she murmured unhappily. _And I long for one like the heroines in my books . . . full of magic . . . and adventure . . . and love . . ._ She sighed as she rolled over and buried her head into the pillow. _But no, I'm doomed to a life of hopeless romanticism and unfulfilled dreams . . ._ she thought sadly. She then sat up slightly when she heard a knock on her door.

"Kailee . . . your father's here . . . I'm going to go now . . . dinner is on the stove . . ." she said, her voice filled with concern.

Kailee sighed and fell back onto her bed. "Fine . . . go have fun." she said unhappily, wanting her mother to come in and comfort her . . . but no such luck . . . She heard the front door close and sighed. She picked up one of her many books and started reading, but as if she wanted to annoy her sibling, Lizzie's cries could be heard from the other room.

Kailee let out a scream in frustration as she threw down the book, no longer able to concentrate on the words as she stormed into her sister's room. "WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE PEST?!" she screamed, stamping her foot.

Lizzie's only response was to keep crying.

Kailee scowled and went over to the crib and crouched down by it. "I swear I'm gonna wish you away to the goblins if you don't shut up! Just like in the story I'll wish you away!" she threatened.

Lizzie continued to cry.

Kailee's heart softened and she sighed as she reached in and picked up her little sister, trying to calm her down. "I won't say it . . . I'm too afraid to . . ." she murmured as Lizzie's cries actually escalated in volume, causing Kailee's temper to snap.

"Oh just stop it Lizzie!" she said angrily as she placed her sister back in her bed and tucked her in, only to have more cries as her thanks.

"You know, I really should wish the goblins would come and take you away right now . . ." she said and then turned, heading out the door as she turned off the light. "It'd sure make things a lot easier on me . . ." she murmured and then froze when Lizzie's crying suddenly stopped. "L-Lizzie . . .?"

000

In the castle beyond the Goblin city, a young prince whose age already surpassed any mortal's, sat on his throne, a bit of a smirk on his face as he listened to the words of the infuriated mortal girl.

"_You know, I really should wish the goblins would come and take you away right now . . ."_

The 1,700 year old Goblin Prince Silias leaned back on his throne. "Well . . . it's not the exact wording . . . but she did say 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now' in the same sentence . . ." he said and then, with a wave of his hand, he disappeared in a swirl of glitter to collect the babe.

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Goblin Prince?

**A/N: Hehehe . . . This is fun! I like writing this fanfiction!**

**BlueMouse: Indeedy! It certainly helps get out a lot of stress!**

**Kara: . . .**_** Silias is so wonderfully cruel . . . I like this story . . . nice dark character . . .**_

**Chibi: Yep! Too bad that Kailee's going to have a Sarah-like effect on him! =D**

**Kara: **_**(twitch) What? . . . (evil glare)**_

**BlueMouse: (sweatdrop) Ahehehe . . . We should get to the disclaimer before Dark Kara kills us . . .**

**Chibi: (nervous grin) I-I couldn't agree more! I own nothing but my OC's! Don't sue me!**

Chapter 2: Goblin . . . Prince?

Kailee turned and ran right into her sister's room, starting to hyperventilate. She tried to flip the lights back on, but nothing happened. "No . . . No . . ." she gasped and then jumped with a small scream as she thought she heard something skittering behind her. Kailee could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes in fright and she hesitantly made her way to Lizzie's crib. "Please be there, please be there, please be there . . ." she murmured desperately, so scared of what she pretty much knew that she was going to find in the crib . . .

She gave another start as she thought she saw something move in the shadows. "Oh please, oh please, oh please . . ." she murmured, clenching her hands together in something like a desperate prayer. And then she reached her sister's crib . . . pulled back the blankets . . . "No . . ." she murmured breathlessly. The crib was empty!

"No! I didn't mean it!" she cried out in frustration.

"Didn't you?" a foreign voice asked in reply.

Kailee gasped and turned around and there, in all his glory was . . . not who she expected . . . "Aren't you a little young to be the Goblin King?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

The boy sighed and pulled his hand over his face. "That's not what you should be focusing on . . ." he growled.

"No really! The Goblin King's supposed to look . . . 35-ish! You look . . . well you look like you're 17." she said insistently.

The boy glared at her. "My _father's_ the Goblin King." he hissed at her.

"Oh . . . that makes sense then." Kailee said and then paused just enough so that the boy was about to say something when she started talking again. "So wouldn't that make you the Goblin Prince or something?" she asked.

With a look of utter irritation, the son of the Goblin King answered the infuriating girl. "_Yes_." he hissed out, none too pleased.

"Oh . . ." she said and then remembered why he was there and pointed at him. "You took my sister!" she yelled at him, her face expressing fury.

"I was merely doing as you wished." the Goblin Prince said, his dirty blonde hair swaying softly in a non-existent breeze, a cold mask slipping over his face as he feigned nonchalance.

Kailee shook her head. "I never said the words!" she said angrily.

"Oh didn't you?" the Prince asked her as he summoned a crystal. As Kailee looked into it, she saw an edited version of her outburst.

"I . . . wish the goblins would come and take you away right now . . ." the Kailee in the crystal said before turning and walking out as the crystal popped like a bubble.

Kailee was shaking in fury. "You cheated. There were words in there that should have negated that." she said as she glared at the boy.

The boy's smug smile annoyed her horribly. "You said the words all in the same sentence. The wish is valid."

"Where's my sister?!" Kailee asked, her temper flaring.

"Oh surely you must know that . . ." he responded.

"The castle beyond the goblin city . . ." Kailee breathed out before her temper came back with a passion. "Give her back!" she demanded.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Look out that window Kailee . . ." he said as he pointed to a window that used to not even be there.

Kailee raised an eyebrow back at him. "How do you know my name?" she hissed but went over to the window, having to cross uncomfortably close to the boy to get to it. She gasped at what she saw.

"I know all things Kailee . . . even that you wish for adventure . . . well here's your chance . . . not many mortals get their dreams and a chance to gain their siblings back . . . consider yourself lucky . . ." he whispered into her ear, causing her to jump and turn before backing away from him as she saw that she was no longer in her house.

"You really should forget about the baby Kailee . . . and you could have all that you dream . . . not just adventure." he said a taunting smile on his lips.

Kailee set her face. "I'm not leaving my sister here." she said stubbornly.

"What a pity . . ." the Goblin Prince said as he summoned a clock.

"Wait!" Kailee shouted out suddenly, knowing from her knowledge of the book what came next. "Wh . . . what's your name?" she asked, the curiosity becoming too much for her.

The boy paused. "Silias . . ." he said, obviously thrown off by the question.

Kailee smiled and held her head up high. "Well just you wait Silias, because in less than 13 hours I'll be at your castle! I know the rules and I will win!" she said triumphantly before turning on her heel and started making her way down to the Labyrinth.

Silias stared after her for the longest time before smiling a little. "Well my stubborn Kailee . . . let's see if you will live up to that declaration." he said as he and the clock faded, going back to the castle.

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3: Left or Right?

**A/N: Hmm . . . oddly enough, I don't have much to say . . . well . . . then I guess it's onto the next chapter! =D**

**BlueMouse: What?! B-bu-b-bu-but . . . (teary eyes)**

**Chibi: (sigh) Alright . . . Blue Mouse just wants to say that she gives a hug to our reviewer since they make our story feel loved.**

**BlueMouse: That's right! So if you want to make us feel inspired, and therefore update faster . . . REVIEW!!! =D**

**Kara: **_**We don't own Labyrinth . . .We barely even own the plot . . .Don't sue us or I will come after you . . .**_

**Chibi: (sweatdrop) N-now Dark Kara, d-don't go scaring our poor reader(s)!**

Chapter 3: Left or Right?

Kailee walked down the dusty path, determined to reach the center of the Labyrinth and show that cheating jerk not to mess with her. "Sheesh . . . cheating jerk." she murmured angrily, sort of venting. She kicked a stone in her anger, and not satisfied with that, she picked it up and threw it as hard as she could, not really looking as she let out a yell of frustration. The last thing she expected to hear was someone complaining.

"Oi! Watch where you're throwing things willya?!" an angry little dwarf called out as he held his head where the stone hit him.

Kailee blanched. "O-oh! I-I'm really, really sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Of course ya didn't." The dwarf said grumpily as he started hobbling away, murmuring stuff under his breath. "'S not like anyone notices the gardener anyways." he grumbled.

Kailee followed. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just . . . I need to get to the castle beyond the goblin city and . . . I only have thirteen hours to do it! It might seem like a long time but . . . It'll probably go a lot faster than I expect . . ." she said with a sigh.

The dwarf scoffed. "Well at least you don't take things for granted." he murmured, though Kailee heard.

"What makes you say that?" she asked him curiously.

The dwarf seemed to freeze a little at her question. "Well . . . uh . . . me dad ya see . . . he told me a story of this girl who challenged the Labyrinth. She beat it too, but he told me that when she started out, she took too many things for granted." he said with a sort of a growl.

"Oh . . ." Kailee said softly. "Well maybe I can beat it too! If that girl did, why can't I, right?" she asked happily.

The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Well I thinks you should give up now and saves yourself the trouble." he said.

Kailee frowned. "You're terrible." she said in a huff, crossing her arms.

The dwarf turned, his expression angry. "No I ain't! I'm Tubble!" he said and then looked her up and down. "Who're you?" he asked.

Kailee continued her pout. "Kailee . . . and I AM going to run the Labyrinth." she added stubbornly.

Tubble grumbled and started walking along the outer wall of the Labyrinth which they had come to sometime in their conversation, though Kailee wasn't sure when. However she followed him. "Hold up! How am I supposed to get into this Labyrinth?!" she asked him, thinking that she could at least try to get some help.

Tubble froze. She had gotten the question so quickly! He grinned a little before hobbling forward a bit more and pointing to a set of doors. "You gets in there." he said, watching as she crossed over to them and then give a start as they suddenly opened for her.

Kailee walked in cautiously and was immediately faced with a choice. She could go down the left path . . . or the right one . . . And yet they looked exactly the same! "Ain't it grand?" Tubble asked as he appeared behind her, walking around to stand in front of her before looking both ways. "So . . . whats ya gonna choose?" he asked. "Left?" he pointed left, "Or right?"

Kailee looked down both roads. "Well . . . which way would you go?" she asked, unable to decide.

Tubble looked taken aback. "Me?! I already told yas. I wouldn't run it at all!"

Kailee sighed. "Loads of help you are." she murmured sarcastically.

Tubble frowned and then pushed by her to exit out, letting out a "Bah!" as he closed the doors behind him.

Kailee found herself alone and unable to go back. Not that she'd go back anyways! She sighed and then closed her eyes, pointing a finger in front of her before spinning around until she was dizzy. She then slowly came to a stop and opened her eyes, finding herself pointing down the left path. "Alright. This way we go then." she said and pressed her right hand against the wall, jogging down the path as she felt for hidden openings in the wall.

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4: Well, Now What?

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a friend . . .**

**BlueMouse: Who is evil . . . in a fun way . . .**

**Kara: **_**And who won't get off our backs if we don't write this chapter . . .(evil glare)**_

**Chibi: (sigh) So without further ado, we own nothing from Labyrinth.**

Chapter 4: Well, Now What?

Kailee walked down the labyrinth path for a while, going with what her hand told her, taking every available turn . . . and not seeming to get any closer to the palace. "This sucks . . ." she muttered to herself angrily and decided to ignore a turn, opting instead to go in the direction of the palace rather than turning in some random direction.

As she walked, she noticed that the walls got further and further apart from each other till it seemed that she had exited the labyrinth, but the castle was still in front of her. She wondered where she was in the labyrinth since she'd never read anything about this place in the book. In fact, she'd been so focused on the castle in front of her that she didn't notice that there was water in front of her until she stepped into it! She had walked onto a beach and as she looked down she saw that a wide span of water lay between her and the castle.

Kailee groaned and sat down. "It's not fair!! How am I supposed to get across this?!" she griped and then glared at the castle. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU CHEATING JERK!! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MY SISTER IN ANY WAY I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!!!!" she shouted at the castle, her frustration building. She looked at the water. She was pretty certain that she could swim across the lake, or whatever it was, to get to the castle . . . she was just a little afraid of what might be in the lake . . . She sighed. "Nothing ventured is nothing gained . . ." she murmured and ran into the water, before starting to swim as soon as it got up to her waist. She didn't know how long she had left, but she was going to pace herself . . . after all . . . she couldn't have been in the labyrinth for too long . . . could she?

000

In the castle beyond the goblin city, the Goblin Prince was lounging on his throne. The baby that he had stolen was sitting in a sort of pit in the center of the room. He really hadn't changed much from his father's decoration. Goblins were still hanging around everywhere . . . As long as they didn't get in his way, he was fine with that. He looked over at the crying Elizabeth and sighed. He really didn't know how to handle children . . . He walked over and picked her up, giving her a look. "How am I supposed to get you to shut up?" he asked, gaining no answer from the child besides more screams. He groaned. If only his parents were here to help him. He was rather new to being the 'Goblin King' though his father still held that title. One could say that Silias was only in an apprenticeship right now.

"Need help?" a voice behind Silias asked.

Silias whirled around and nearly dropped the baby in his shock. His father chuckled seeing his son so jumpy. He then looked to the baby. "So this is the child that has been wished away? Rather unruly isn't she?" Jareth asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"She takes after her sister . . ." Silias murmured sullenly.

Jareth laughed. "She chose to run the labyrinth then?" he asked with a smile.

Silias nodded. He then realized that he should probably check on her. "Could you take care of the baby?" he asked.

Jareth nodded and took Elizabeth from his son. "I'm sure your mother will be more than happy to have a child to take care of again." he said with a smirk.

Silias glared at his father before turning and summoning a crystal and looking into it to see where Kailee was in his Labyrinth. He swore under his breath seeing that she was swimming across the sea. Didn't she know that was dangerous?! He threw up the crystal and promptly disappeared in a swirl of glitter.

The Goblin King raised an eyebrow and looked at the child that was left in his care. "Well . . . now what should I do with you?" he asked before disappearing off to another section of the castle where his wife was.

To Be Continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5: Not so Friendly Encounters

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (sighs) Whoo . . . ****I hope everyone enjoyed my little April Fools prank. (smiles) WAHHHHHH!!! (dodges sharp, pointy objects) Alright! I get it! You want the chapter!! T-T**

**Kara: **_**Why is everyone blaming me for this?! (points to BlueMouse) SHE'S the little mischief maker who inspired Chibi! I was dormant inside Kara at the time!!! (growls and glares at accusing reviewers)**_

**BlueMouse: Well, you are our evil side!!! (smiles happily)**

**Kara: **_**(Growls at the small blue rodent)**_

**Chibi: (sweatdrop) Ahehehe . . . ANYWAY! WedontownLabyrinthsodontsueus!!**

**Kara: **_**I'll kill you!!!**_

**BlueMouse: (runs)**

Chapter 5: Not so Friendly Encounters

As Kailee swam through the sea, she couldn't help but think of all the creatures that might be lurking in the water, so when she found a rock in the middle of the sea, she both thought of it as a place to rest and to get her thoughts off of the creepy crawlies that might have been in the water. She pulled herself onto the rock only to feel something grab her ankle. She stiffened and looked back, letting out a scream as she saw a webbed hand holding onto her ankle. The hand pulled her back in the water and her screams were quickly swallowed as she was submerged and . . . opening her eyes in the water found herself caught in the grip of a mer-creature.

Struggling, she was surprised as the mermaid placed a webbed finger to her lips and then pointed. "Don't wake the beast. It will make quick work of you if you do." the mermaid said, her voice slightly echoey.

Kailee looked over at where the mermaid pointed, but all she saw was the rock that she had tried to get on. She then realized that she was running out of air and started swimming upwards. She wasn't that far from the surface, but that damn mermaid! She placed her hands on Kailee's shoulders, shaking her head. "Don't take things for granted here! What you think is a rock, is actually the mouth of the leviathan!" she said, obviously concerned for the human.

Kailee nodded frantically and then looked towards the surface. She was going to need air . . . soon . . . She kicked and her head reached the surface as she looked upwards taking a deep gasping breath before being pulled back down again by that mermaid! Her hand shot up as though to grab onto something even though she knew there was nothing there.

Of course, she was entirely surprised when she felt a gloved hand grab hers and yank her out of the water, pulling the mermaid up with her. And that's when things turned sour . . .

"_The mortal is _mine!" The mermaid hissed out, it's enchanting voice from underwater fading to a harsh and screeching sound.

Kailee's eyes widened, seeing the sharp rows of teeth and quickly tried to kick her ankle out of the mermaid's grip.

Silias narrowed his eyes as he pulled Kailee up a bit higher, moving her so that he had his arm wrapped around her waist. "She is a runner of the Labyrinth and under my protection. You are not allowed to have her." he said in a tone that commanded obedience.

The mermaid hissed, but released its hold on Kailee before disappearing into the dark depths of the sea.

Silias set Kailee down on the rock, which was just a rock after all, the mermaid had only been trying to distract the girl. He smirked at her. "Well now Kailee . . . not even two hours into the labyrinth and you already have found yourself in a bit of a fix." he said, grinning at her glare.

"Goblin Prince." Kailee spat out. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
